


Born for Death

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 茂丘西奥并非向死而生——恰巧相反，他活着只是为了生命本身。他感受生命、体验生命、探索生命，直到生命尽头的未知将他吸引。他短暂的一生中曾三次见过死神。他本以为自己不朽，本以为他能从容穿过爱与恨所构成的利刃，可是他错了。





	Born for Death

-

茂丘西奥第一次见到维罗纳的死神是在他十岁那年。

那一年他仍是被送到维罗纳的亲戚家过夏天。彼时的维罗纳亲王还不是现在的这一位，是个身材壮硕、走路巍巍颤颤的老头子；短而稀疏的白发平平地贴在他光溜溜的头顶，茂丘西奥跟他说话时总是要注意不要一不小心撞到他的肚子上。

前亲王待茂丘西奥倒也和善，常常从厚重的外套兜里掏出糖果、点心或是玩具来拿给茂丘西奥。于是茂丘西奥在找不到罗密欧和班伏里奥的午后就喜欢坐在树底下，一边吃着糖一边拿着树枝在泥地上写写画画，听着一边躺椅上的亲王鼾声如雷。

后来有一天，一只白皙赤裸的脚丫踩过了茂丘西奥在地上的涂鸦。他不满地扔下树枝抬起头，看到白色的裙角飞扬，被午后的阳光勾上了淡金色的滚边；再往上看，他看到来人散在背后白色的长发，像珍珠一样闪着光。少女听见了他的动静，动作顿了一下，偏过头来对他眨了眨眼。他凝神注视，看到少女棕金色的眼仁里是猫一样细窄的黑色瞳孔。

茂丘西奥愣在原地，看着少女慢慢地走向躺椅。

她交叠双手，放在亲王脸庞的正上方；她的手臂缓慢地摆动着，仿佛在随着某种目不可见的水波起伏。茂丘西奥听见亲王的鼾声渐渐弱了下去，就像海潮归于平静；在自己的呼吸声之外，茂丘西奥只听见风吹过树叶的沙沙声。不知道过了多久，少女把手臂高高举起，身子向后仰着，长发倾泻垂下宛若瀑布。茂丘西奥还没来得及向她伸手，就见她又是猛地一甩身子，直起腰来，步伐轻缓地退到一边。

茂丘西奥听见人的喧哗和刀在刀鞘中颠簸碰撞的声音。他扭过头，看到黑衣的侍卫向这边奔来。少女在一边看着侍卫，但侍卫似乎没看见她。他用力摇晃亲王的身子，最终在哭泣中跪倒。  
少女的目光越过亲王和他身边的侍卫，注视着茂丘西奥；然后她昂起头，转身消失在深绿的树影之中。

那是茂丘西奥第一次见到死神。

-

老亲王去世之后，茂丘西奥的父母为了避免给新的亲王多出不必要的麻烦，把茂丘西奥接回了老家。他再度回到维罗纳已经是几年以后的事情了。

长大后的茂丘西奥坐在去维罗纳的马车上，听见蹄铁叩击地面脆响迭迭。他又想起十岁时的奇遇来，才明白过来要怎么描述那时的感受：彼时的心情并非惊讶，更非惊惧，反应当是“惊艳”。他热爱生命，他感受生命、体验生命、探索生命；每每他回想起十岁时的那个午后，他不可自拔地为隐藏在珍珠色的少女背后的神秘所沉醉。

茂丘西奥又一次在维罗纳见到死神是在梦里。他梦见自己坐在狭小的告解室里，双手攥成拳头放在膝盖上。神父坐在告解室的另一侧，从木板上窄小的缝隙里只能窥个大概。茂丘西奥索性放松地靠着，微眯着眼，听见神父的声音有些发闷。

“你犯了什么罪？”神父问。

“我犯了……纵火罪。”

他听见烈焰劈啪作响，不用看也知道是火舌舔舐吞噬教堂里木质座椅的声音。鲜红亮黄的火焰翻卷，野蛮地入侵教堂。城邦将陷入火海，就连教堂也不能幸免。

“你为何要纵火？”神父的声音仍是平静的。

“因为这个世界太荒谬了。”茂丘西奥大笑，“有人身居高塔为世界之王，却不知自己称霸的仅是阴沟；我们纵情享乐，自以为活得比他们明白，却不过只是在此地迷失，为爱恨悲喜所缚而无法挣脱。你不觉得这一切太荒谬了么？”

“所以你要把这一切都毁掉？”

“正是。”

茂丘西奥听见钟声凌乱地响着。他知道教堂外已是一片血色，火焰与残阳漫漫地连成了一片，而丧钟为他的敌人而鸣响。他看见提伯尔特痛苦地抓着脖子，跪伏在地上挣扎着，艰难地试图呼吸，而死神站在他不远处缓慢从容地张开手臂，像吹起一簇灰尘一样吹熄了他的生命。

茂丘西奥向死神伸出手。他看到死神周身浅淡的白光，她身后则是一望无际的漆黑。死神仍像他十岁那样轻巧地向他走来，握住他的手。于是他突然就出现在告解室的神父一侧了，低下头看到的人却不是神父，而是亲王。

“你……”

“老亲王，也就是你的父亲，在我的面前死去，”茂丘西奥瞥了一眼身侧仍牵着他手的死神，还是大笑，“现在我要来杀你了，我亲爱的舅舅。我是维罗纳唯一一个敢这么想也敢这么做的人。”

梦中的最后一个画面是他走出告解室，死神跟在他的后面。

“现在，能回答我一个问题吗？”

死神歪了歪头，表示不解。

“生命的尽头，死亡的背面，是什么样的？”

茂丘西奥舔着自己的嘴唇，小心翼翼地问。

“现在还不是时候。”

他听见死神对他耳语，声音很轻很轻。

-

茂丘西奥把罗密欧挡在身后，努力克服心中的恐惧昂首瞪着提伯尔特，看见提伯尔特的蓝眼睛在阳光下透得发亮。他不是没有听闻卡普莱特猫王子的名声，他甚至比自己的两个朋友还要了解他在打架斗殴的厉害：他小时候可没少见过提伯尔特打架。

茂丘西奥紧紧抓着手里的剑。他不会有希望赢得这场决斗的，只要——

他还没想清楚只要什么，就又看见那白色发光的身影出现在他面前。死神的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻地抚摸他的后背，头靠在他的脸边。

“好久不见。”她仍是耳语。

茂丘西奥打了个激灵，恐惧的寒流开始侵袭他的全身。他偏头看见罗密欧慌乱的神色，知道自己不能退缩。卡普莱和蒙太古之间的仇恨，提伯尔特和罗密欧之间的矛盾，正正好有一个艾斯卡勒斯站在中间——多么滑稽的场面！

“猫王子！”他大叫，“快快拔出你的剑！”

他沉迷享乐荒废了击剑，出招毫无章法，根本不敌提伯尔特。茂丘西奥匆乱地闪躲着提伯尔特的剑，变着法子扭着自己的身体，努力站稳了自己的脚跟不后退。他听见班伏里奥叫着罗密欧的名字，回过头看到罗密欧向他奔来。他斜斜地跳起向罗密欧扑去，却感觉腹部被狠狠地刺了进来。

茂丘西奥脚下一软，倒在罗密欧的怀里。

“罗密欧……”

“茂丘西奥！”

死亡来得真快啊。他模模糊糊地想，眼前的黑色一闪一闪。他还有很多事情没有做，比如没能与儿时偶遇的男孩和解，没能再跟舅舅共进晚餐，没能又一次跟罗密欧他们出去通宵玩闹，还没能跟舞会上遇到的黑发的女孩再跳一支舞……

“我要死了……”他说。

他本以为人生漫长，生命不朽。

“我虽然死在泥土之中，却死得像个国王。”

他本以为自己还有很多很多的时间可以荒废在烛影交盏之中。  
“但是你可能……也活不了多久。”

他本以为……

“要去爱啊……好好爱朱丽叶。”

他看不见罗密欧了，眼前徒余茫茫的珍珠白。

死神亲吻了他，嘴唇冰冷。

-

茂丘西奥，无忧无虑的茂丘西奥。

少女看着他倒下，她银白的发丝被风轻轻吹起。她抬起头，看到树叶在风中摇摆，和她无意踏过男孩在泥地上的涂鸦的那一天几乎一模一样。

你一直以为自己是只不朽的夜莺。你日日夜夜纵情欢唱，肆意地在生命的画布上挥洒颜料。你却从未想过自己只是一只云雀，甚至还没有等到以爱为名的阳光照到你身上便已死去。不过你终归是幸运的，因为你在死亡的那一刻收获了爱。没有人不是向死而生，只是纵情生活者的灵魂最为精彩华丽。

——我已经为此等了你很久了。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 标题来源约翰·济慈《夜莺颂》中“Thou wast not born for death, immortal Bird!”一句。  
\- 本文灵感来源于茂丘西奥的扮演者强爱珍所言，茂丘西奥看到死神时的感受是“fascinated”，尽管他从未理解过死亡，也未曾觉得自己会死。  
\- 应该能看得出来，茂丘西奥第二次面对死神的梦境内容改编自曲目《Je rêve（我梦想）》。茂丘西奥与提伯尔特决斗的部分基本参考原作，但茂丘西奥之死是按照音乐剧的场景和编排来写的。  
\- 谨以此文向这个绚烂精彩的夏天作别。


End file.
